


Tell Me How Much You Need Me

by scarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, ingrid goes west, sorry for your loss - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Relationships: Elizabeth Olsen/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Tell Me How Much You Need Me

You were lying on your stomach, sprawled across the king sized hotel bed, flipping through your script and trying to memorize your lines for tomorrow’s scenes. Your phone was next to your script, the screen lit up with Elizabeth’s name, 15 minutes and counting beneath her contact. You’d been talking about your day, how shooting was going, what Elizabeth had been up to at home, when things suddenly started taking a different turn.

‘I miss you so much.’ Her sweet voice sounded through the phone.

You smiled sadly to yourself, your eyes darting to the phone as if you’d magically see her all of a sudden. ‘I miss you too baby, more than you know.’

You didn’t need to see her to know a blush had just tinted her cheeks, she loved it when you called her baby, and you reserved the nickname only for intimate moments like these.

‘The bed is so empty without you, cold. I wish you were here with me.’

Your eyes darted to the screen again, but this time a playful smirk covered your lips. Elizabeth’s voice was starting to sound needy. And you knew exactly where this was headed.

‘Yeah? What would you want me to do when I was there?’

Elizabeth made a small humming sound in the back of her throat. ‘I’d want you to kiss me.’

You closed your script and put it on the nightstand before getting up and dimming the lights, if this was where the night was headed, you wanted to at least set a mood for yourself.

You hummed in agreement. ‘Yeah? Where do you want me to kiss you?’

A moments silence sounded from the other end of the line until Elizabeth responded in a whisper: ‘everywhere.’

A low moan sounded in the back of your throat as you got comfortable on top of the duvet. You closed your eyes imagining Elizabeth being with you. God how you wished she was with you.

‘Be specific, baby. Tell me where you want me.’

‘I want you to start on my lips.’ Her small voice sounded.

‘mhm yes, then what?’

‘My neck.’

You hummed lowly. ‘Your neck huh? Do you want me to leave a trail of kisses and keep going? Or do want me to take my time, suck on your sweet spot, maybe even leave a mark?’ you spoke slowly, letting every word hit Elizabeth’s ear.

The low moan coming from Elizabeth’s throat told you your words were working. It was starting to turn you on too, knowing you could make Elizabeth feel this way from 1000 miles away.

‘Take your time. Please.’ Her voice became breathier by the minute. You wondered what she was doing on the other end. How she looked. You imagined her on your shared bed. Maybe lying on your side, like she loved to do when you were away so she’d feel you were there with her. She’d be lying with her eyes closed, panting as her hands slowly made their way across her body. Fuck how you wanted to touch her, it was killing you that you couldn’t. But if it wasn’t you touching her, you needed to know she was touching herself.

‘Okay baby, I’ll take my time. I’ll make sure to kiss every inch of your neck, I’ll suck and bite and lick until your skin is red and bruising and so sensitive you’ll be whimpering beneath me.’

Elizabeth’s moans got louder, you smirked at the progress. ‘Where else do you want me?’

Elizabeth sighed contently. Her eyes were closed and she inhaled deeply. The scent of the shirt she stole from you almost making her feel like you were there. Her hands were traveling up her sides.

‘My boobs.’

‘Okay,’ you continued. ‘Are you wearing anything?’

‘Just your shirt,’ her voice suddenly sounded sweet, her eyes opening briefly. ‘But nothing underneath.’ Her eyes closed again.

You moaned. She was wearing nothing but one of your shirts, you almost wanted to get on the first plane back and find her that way. ‘Pull it up for me babe.’

‘It’s up.’

‘Touch yourself for me, play with yourself.’

Elizabeth’s cheeks got red, she was almost glad you couldn’t see or she’d never hear the end of it. She loved when you talked to her like this, and admired that you could do it without getting embarrassed at all.

Her hands traveled up to her breasts. Cupping one in her hand and playing with her already hard nipple. ‘Fuck.’ She breathed.

‘Do you like that?’

She wanted to say yes but couldn’t, instead nodding and humming an approving ‘mhm’

‘God I bet you look so good, lying on the bed like that, touching yourself. You always look so beautiful when I make you feel good.’

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from moaning, you could hear the restraint sounds, and you knew what she was doing. ‘Don’t be quiet baby. Let me hear how good you feel. Do you feel good, baby?’

Just like that Elizabeth’s moans got louder. ‘Fuck, yes.’

You chuckled. ‘And you haven’t even been touched yet. Are you wet?’

Elizabeth subconsciously rubbed her thighs together, feeling her slick running down her legs.

‘Yes. Very.’

You wanted to keep the phone call about Elizabeth, but hearing her talk about how wet she is when you haven’t even touched her, when _you aren’t even there_ was just about the hottest thing you ever heard. Your own hands slowly made their way in your pajama shorts.

‘Fuck.’ You breathed. ‘How badly do you need me?’

‘So badly.’

‘Tell me.’ Your voice was getting eager, you wanted to hear her beg.

‘I need you to fuck me. Please.’

You moaned loudly, the hold this girl had on you was insane.

‘Touch yourself baby, start with one finger.’

Elizabeth whimpered on the other end, entering one finger, she let out a long moan, relieved she was finally being touched. She did as you told, no matter how badly she wanted more, she always listened to you.

‘Finger yourself for me baby, gently at first.’ You were met with another whimper. ‘You’re such a good girl.’ You had slowly begun to rub your own clit.

Elizabeth started moving her finger, pumping in and out as her breathing started to get heavier. She murmured curses under her breath.

Elizabeth’s finger started moving faster, going deeper with each pump. You encouraged her on the other end, telling her how good she was being. How beautiful she was.

‘I-‘Elizabeth started, but she interrupted herself with a moan as her finger brushed gently over her g-spot. Her legs opened wider. The phone had been dropped on to the pillow and was resting next to her ear, her other hand cupped her breast, playing with her sensitive nipple.

‘What is it baby?’ you moaned. ‘Tell me what you want.’

‘More. I want more. Please.’

‘Go ahead baby girl. Add another finger.’

Elizabeth slipped in a second finger. Moaning loudly as she did so. Little beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. You had entered two fingers too, pumping fast and hard.

Elizabeth shuddered as her fingers reached her g-spot yet again. ‘God!’ she yelled out, her back arched.

‘Yes baby, that’s it. Work yourself out for me.’ You kept encouraging her as she got closer to chasing her high.

‘I bet you look so good. Your legs spread wide for me, your eyes tightly closed. I can just imagine you touching yourself. I wish I was in the room so I could watch.’

‘Fuck, keep going. Keep talking.’ She spoke hastily.

You took a deep breath as you tried to keep a steady voice, but you were getting closer too, and it was hard to talk.

‘I’d watch you pleasure yourself at first, but you know I can’t just sit back and watch. I’d want to join you. I want to spread your legs and see how wet I can make you. I want to drag a finger up your folds and watch you shudder as I reach your clit. I want to eat you out, kiss you, and show you how much I love you.’

‘God! Y/N, I’m close.’

You breathed heavily as you bit your lip. ‘Me too baby. Come on, cum for me.’

Elizabeth pumped in and out harder and faster as she got closer, her other hand reached down to rub her clit. Her whimpers and moans spilling out. She kept saying your name over and over again, it was driving you over the edge.

‘Fuck, Elizabeth, I’m coming.’ Elizabeth let out a string of ungodly sounds, your name spilled over her lips as she too reached the edge. Her back arched once again, her toes curling into the mattress. You saw stars as you came down from your high, your head thrown back. You were out of breath and panting. Neither of you said anything for a little while.

Elizabeth was the first to break the silence. ‘Holy shit that was....’

She didn’t need to finish for you to understand. Amazing. Magical. Beautiful. ‘Yeah…’

‘I really really miss you.’ Elizabeth’s voice came out small.

‘I miss you too baby. As soon as I get home I’m eating you for dinner.’

Elizabeth giggled on the other end. You continued to talk despite both of you being exhausted, until eventually the soft snores coming through your phone’s speakers told you Elizabeth had fallen asleep.

‘Goodnight baby, see you soon.’ You smiled lovingly at your phone. Pressing the end call button you laid down to go to sleep. Dreaming of the day you’d be back in the loving arms of your girlfriend. 


End file.
